


Valentine Disaster

by Wixoss86



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Cooking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wixoss86/pseuds/Wixoss86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day was supposed to be a romantic day for couples. For Teppei and Riko it may just involve a trip to the nurse's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Disaster

Aida Household

* * *

She had to be quick about it.

Riko had gathered all the ingredients she needed to make chocolate. She also had to make it and clean up before her father got home from work. She didn't need him pestering her over who the chocolate was for. Or worse. Discovering the reason for her needing chocolate since that was sure to cause even more mayhem.

She pushed up her sleeves to her elbows. Alright. Time to get started.

* * *

Next Day At School

* * *

"Teppei."

Kiyoshi, who had been headed to his classroom, stopped to turn around and face the person who called him; he knew it was his girlfriend just from her voice.

"Good morning, Riko."

She held out a tied bag of chocolates. At least that's what he guessed they were considering the day.

"I'd rather not." He laughed nervously inside his mind. Riko narrowed her eyes menacing as if to say 'and why is that?'.

His smile never left his face but it wasn't revealing of his true feelings. He hesitantly took it and ate one when he noticed she wouldn't leave until he did.

He couldn't eat more than one. No way. His face whitened. If this gives him food poisoning how were they supposed to go on a date later?

**Author's Note:**

> Because I only found out last month that they apparently used to date.


End file.
